Illusions of the mind
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Sasuke is sent to kill Sakura and they meet in her apartment. Does he kill her? Mainly about Sakura. SxS bashing in there midly, though I love the couple.


**Illusions of the mind**

Sasuke sat on his bed in his room staring at the blank wall in front of him. He was where he was thought to be; in Orochimaru's lair. He had just been sent to the room he was now in. Back talking to the main man himself wasn't the best idea in the world but biting his tongue and taking the insults wasn't any better. He was never one to take to insults well but he took to insulting other people.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you." Kabuto opened the door and said. Sasuke shot a glare at the man and walked out of the room, shoving Kabuto into the door in the process. He slipped his hands into his pockets and walked toward Orochimaru's room. Kabuto was close behind him but Sasuke didn't care. He could take out the guy within seconds if he so truly wanted to.

They reached the room and Sasuke swung open the door and walked in with Kabuto behind him, letting the doors shut behind him. The medics hands were behind his back and he took his place beside Orochimaru. The black haired man stood in front of him. A look of indifference was on his face.

"Though you think you had every right to 'defend' yourself of my words you are wrong. I am the one who will give you power and I am the one who will help you defeat your brother. Back talking me may not be the best of ideas for you. Just for talking back to me I want you to go do something for me." Orochimaru said. Sasuke's facial expression did not change at all. He was still pretty pissed about what Orochimaru dared say to someone as strong as himself.

"I want you to go back to your old leaf village and capture and kill the pink haired woman whom you spent so much of your younger years with." Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto pulled out a folder from his behind his back and handed it to Sasuke. The indifferent ninja left to his quarters and shut the door tight. Then he locked it so no one would bother him while he was reading over the profile for any information.

He opened the folder and clipped to the pages was a picture of Sakura Haruno, his old teammate from when he was young. He hadn't seen her in years and she looked pretty well matured for herself. He removed the picture and set it on the bed and started to look at the other information. It was the normal information of her age, birthday and so on.

_Name: Sakura Haruno_

_Age: 19_

_Birthday: March 28_

_Height: 172.2 cm_

_Weight: 39.1 kg_

_Blood type: O_

_Ninja registration number: 012601 Chunin_

_Extra Information_

_Favorite food: Annmitsu/Umeboshi_

_Least Favorite food: Spicy food_

_Personality: Egotist, smart_

_Extra: Honor Student_

_Place of housing: Yamuno apartments 1437 D_

Sasuke didn't feel they did a great job on getting information but he didn't need any. He knew enough about Sakura and knew how to get her and kill her with ease. All he had to do is tell her he wanted her and she would be putty in his hands. Sakura always had a weak spot for him, so he would take that to his advantage. He never was extremely fond of Sakura Haruno and felt no remorse for killing her.

Sasuke stuffed the picture of her in his pocket and walked out of his room. It wouldn't take him too long to reach the Hidden Leaf Village. It wasn't too far away. Nothing was running through his mind as he ran there and by nightfall he was at the gates. It had been years since he saw the village and memories were close to shotting through his head but he blocked them out. There was no need to bring up past relations, only one that never really existed.

He knew where the ninja protecting the village lie and so he avoided them and went straight for Sakura's apartment. Once he was there he straightened himself out and then quietly knocked on the door. A groan was heard and a lamp flipped on and then he heard a click. Slowly the doorknob twisted and was opened. Blinking a few times, Sakura looked up at the man at her door and gasped.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke whispered gently. She looked both ways and then grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Locking the door behind her, she turned out the lamp and allowed them both to get used to the dark. When she was she noticed Sasuke was sitting on her couch and looking at her. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing back? I'm assuming I'm the only one who knows you're here." Sakura hissed and sat down in a chair that sat in front of the chair. Sasuke smiled gently and patted the spot beside him. He knew how to convince people he was a sweet man, though truly he felt a black hole where his heart used to be.

"Yes, you're the only one who knows I'm back. I wanted to see you first before anyone else saw me. Please Sakura, understand that I had to escape from Orochimaru. He was holding me captive and I missed you." Sasuke had now stood up and was standing over Sakura. He reached over and caressed her cheek but she didn't respond. She stood up and went to the kitchen.

"You can flip on the light. I think before we talk about missing each other, we shall talk about why you're back here. We can eat and drink some water while talking." Sakura said. She brought over two glasses of water and then went back and got two pastry's from a container. Sasuke had flipped on the light and was back on the couch. He took a sip of water and knew there was nothing in it. The food seemed like it hadn't been touched in a while so he could only figure those were safe. She wouldn't dare poison him anyways because the look in her eyes said she still loved him but obviously didn't trust him.

"So why have you decided to take refuge in my home? Because I highly doubt you 'missed me' as you so claim. You've never 'missed me' before." Sakura was very tried and cranky and a long lost love in her living room didn't help matters. She sat down in the chair she was in before and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Because I knew you wouldn't go straight to the hokage and tell her. I did miss you though Sakura. I missed you and Naruto and I had to come and see you. Orochimaru sent me on a mission and I found that as my only escape. I convinced him I was loyal and then I left finally. I've changed so much, Sakura and I need you back in my life." Sasuke sounded so sincere and Sakura's eyes turned lovingly. He knew he had her and inwardly he smirked but on the outside he still had that look of despair and need. The pink haired woman went and sat beside him and pulled him in a hug.

"I've missed you too, Sasuke. I'm so glad you've come back." Sakura cried. Like Sasuke figured, she was putty in his hands. He pulled her close and rubbed circles on her back. The situation seemed to be going well and he hadn't had someone in bed in quite sometime so why not now. Though it seemed a little out of his style he could make killing her much more fun.

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke whispered in her ear and heard her gasp. She pulled back in his eyes and she could only see love, thus proving she was putty in his hands. Then Sakura smiled at him and hugged him close.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Sakura whispered back. Then he lifted her up bridal style, which made her squeal, and carried her to the bedroom. She knew what was coming and she wanted it. Sasuke threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. What continued afterward was a one-sided "love-making." After they were finished Sakura cuddled up to Sasuke and yawned.

"I love you, Sasuke." She then slowly closed her eyes and her breathing went into rhythm. Sasuke smirked looked down at her. Slowly his eyes began to close and he fell into slumber. The last thing he remembered seeing was Sakura's arm wrapping around his waist.

Slowly Sasuke's eyes opened and he didn't feel the weight of Sakura on him anymore. He looked over to his side and realized she wasn't there. When he tried to sit up though, it was futile. His wrists and ankles were tied to the bed. The black haired ninja did take notice of the fact his clothes were on him. Then he heard something move and looked to see Sakura walking in the door. She held a smirk on her lips as the hokage walked in right behind her.

"Well long time, no see Sasuke." Tsunade mockingly said. A smirk was on her lips as well and Sasuke glared at Sakura. The hokage turned and looked at Sakura.

"I'm very proud of you, Sakura. You did quite well in capturing this missing ninja. Interrogation will be in an hour or so, so don't let him take over." Tsunade laughed and then left the room. Sakura shut the door and crossed her arms while leaning against the door. Her smug face was severely pissing Sasuke off and her struggled against the ropes binding him to the bed.

"It is useless. These ropes are chakra ropes made by the hokage herself. Also the water you drank last night wasn't water but liquid sleeping potion. I keep it handy when I need it." Sakura explained.

"What about the pastries?" Sasuke asked and Sakura laughed and walked over close to the bed. Her smirk had grown larger.

"You must really be losing your observation skills, Sasuke. There was nothing in the pastry I gave you because I ate one too. If you didn't notice I never once took a drink of the water. The sleeping liquid is tasteless and colorless. If you add just a bit of water, the particles absorb the minerals and any color the item put in possesses. Since minerals are in the water I drink it took on the flavor of water. I think it's pretty nifty." Sakura explained.

"Why the hell would you do this? I thought you loved me." Sasuke hissed at her. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled and leaned close to his face. He was glaring at her and she was only smirking.

"I do but I'm not stupid Sasuke. I know you don't love me and don't miss me. You were assigned to kill me and you did a pretty lousy job of it." She leaned back and stood over him.

"I think I'm going to pass on to you a few words of wisdom that my grandfather passed on to me. 'Power is an illusion of the mind meant to create war and chaos. If one believes he is powerful enough to beat another then he will be unless the other believes the same thing, then they are equals.' I have followed that for a long while now and I've realized one flaw in that. I've realized that one can think it all he wants but if he thinks it for too long, the illusion goes away and he becomes the weaker being." Sakura said. Her smile was not evident but there was much pain in her eyes.

"Love is also an illusion of the mind...you taught me that one." Sakura walked out the door and shut it behind her.

**I hope you liked it. I will be updating my other stories soon and I'm sorry for not doing it sooner. I had writers block and this pushed through.**


End file.
